Conculista
Los Conculistas son zánganos de combate Conscientes especializados en el combate a melé, capaces de realizar ataques ágiles y pesados, así como formar un torbellino ofensivo mediante el uso de sus bastones. Los Conculistas nos son revelados por primera vez durante la misión Sigue a Stalker de la aventura El segundo sueño. Son generados por parejas tras que un Tenno haya sido escaneado por un Oculista en el escenario de Luna Orokin. Adaptación al daño Siendo un Consciente, el Conculista tiene la capacidad de adaptarse ante el tipo de daño recibido: su salud es controlada de tal forma que cuando los puntos de esta disminuyen por debajo de un porcentaje fijo, obtiene un 95% de resistencia frente al tipo de daño que más haya sufrido. El Consciente se adaptará al daño una vez traspasada cierta barrera o límite de salud, detallándose los porcentajes a continuación: *Primera barrera: 20% de salud perdida. *Segunda barrera: 35% de salud perdida. *Tercera barrera: 50% de salud perdida. *Cuarta barrera: 65% de salud perdida. *Quinta barrera: 80% de salud perdida. La siguiente adaptación se realizará en orden descendente, siguiendo el porcentaje de daños enlazado a cada barrera de salud. Cada Consciente puede adaptarse contra un máximo de seis tipos de daño, aun si otro Consciente le ha transferido su adaptación. Además, recibirá íntegramente la cantidad de cualquier tipo de daño que exceda su barrera al no haber tenido tiempo de adaptarse. Tras adaptarse a un tipo de daño, el color del brillante núcleo de su torso cambiará al de este, mostrándose además el icono correspondiente bajo su indicador de salud. Al igual que ocurre con el resto de Conscientes, usar sobre ellos el Rayo del Vacío del Operador eliminará todas sus adaptaciones al daño. Aunque pueden recuperarlas de nuevo, el Rayo del Vacío siempre podrá eliminarlas. Variantes }} Comportamiento *De forma similar a su adaptación al daño, también son capaces de adaptarse a habilidades Warframe basadas en generar un trastorno al enemigo, tales como Impregnación molecular de Nova, reduciéndose la duración de su efecto en un 33% tras cada uso, hasta quedar mermada esta a sólo un 5%. **Esto no parece aplicarse ante todas las habilidades que provoquen ceguera como Prisma de Mirage y Destello radial de Excalibur. La Desecación de Inaros por el contrario, reduce eficazmente en un 50% sus bonificadores de resistencia, funcionando también ante Battalistas. **Tampoco parece aplicarse con trastornos basados en efectos de estado como Desarme radial de Loki o Ajuste de cuentas de Oberon. *Los brazos de los Conscientes son intercambiables. Un Conculista puede utilizar tanto ambos brazos de Battalista, como un brazo de Battalista y otro de su propia clase. Aun haciendo esto, los Conculistas seguirán conservando su habilidad de Tornado. Los brazos Conscientes sólo desaparecerán transcurrido un prolongado período de tiempo. *El principal método de ataque de los Conculistas consiste en cargar contra los Tenno haciendo uso de sus brazos-bastón, provocando grandes daños por . *Los Conculistas también pueden atacar a su alrededor realizando un ataque tornado, causando un gran daño por y derribando a su vez a los Tenno. Mientras hacen esto son completamente invulnerables al daño. El tornado golpea una vez por segundo. La pérdida de sus brazos no parece impedir a los Conculistas realizar dicha habilidad, aunque la pérdida de ambos reduce significativamente su efectividad, debido a que en la actualidad sólo el contacto directo con ellos o el cuerpo principal llegará a causarnos algún daño. *Ocasionalmente tras adaptarse a un ataque, los Conculistas lanzarán varias ráfagas de ondas luminosas dañando los escudos pero evitando la salud, de forma similar a como actúan las barreras láser. *Cuando están cerca de otros Conscientes pueden hacer uso de su propia versión de Enlace, lo que reparte el daño recibido entre ellos. Cualquier adaptación al daño que desarrolle uno de los Consciente mientras están enlazados será transferida al resto de ellos. *Los brazos del Conculista pueden ser extirpados a disparos o usando el Desarme radial de Loki. Es posible retirarles ambos brazos, dejándolos incapaces de atacar normalmente, aunque esto no les impide seguir utilizando su ataque de Tornado. En ocasiones pueden abandonar la batalla para recuperar sus brazos, uno por vez, y generalmente después haber hecho uso de su ataque especial. *Tras ser destruido, el Conculista dejará caer al suelo su núcleo de Consciente. Si otro Consciente está cerca, procederá a obtener dicho núcleo para reponer completamente su salud y escudos. Transcurrido cierto tiempo el núcleo se autodestruirá en caso de no haber sido recogido. El Conculista también puede regenerar sus brazos y gran parte de su salud si se mantiene el suficiente tiempo a salvo de daños. **Los Tenno también pueden recoger los núcleos de Conscientes, recuperando completamente su salud, escudos y energía. *Son inmunes a las condiciones de levitación como Fuente de vida, además de las que harán volar despedidos cual muñeco de trapo como Tirón. *Mientras utilizan su ataque primario, los Battalistas pueden utilizar ambos brazos para atacar a varios objetivos individualmente. *Son susceptibles al efecto de inestabilidad provocado por Vampiro de energía de Trinity, tiempo durante el cual no podrán realizar adaptación alguna al daño recibido. Derribarlos usando armas que infrinjan un gran daño como el Tonkor convertirá el enfrentamiento en algo trivial, ya que no les dará tiempo suficiente a adaptarse. Estrategia *'No' debe permitírseles acorralarnos contra un muro. *La cabeza es su punto débil. Cualquier munición disparada hacia su torso y núcleo traspasará sin dañarle. *Las armas con daños base equilibrados o las habilidades de canalización con idéntica cantidad de daño por , y , como el Burston y la Espada exaltada, pueden resultar efectivas al tener este tipo de armas/habilidades la menor pérdida de daño por adaptación. **Las armas que infligen un gran daño por disparo como las escopetas son más efectivas que las armas con alta cadencia de fuego, por infligir estas últimas un menor daño por disparo, siendo el caso de los rifles automáticos. Esto es causado porque la cifra de daño supera la de su barrera de salud, permitiendo así que el exceso de daño traspase a la siguiente, no habiéndole dado tiempo a adaptarse aún a dicho tipo de daño en particular. *Every Warframe ability stances with equal , and will allow a player to deal immense damage to Sentient due to them having high raw damage coupled with them losing least damage per adaptation. The following abilities allow quick kills when fully modded: Pacificadora, Espada exaltada, Histeria y Furia Primitiva. *Remember to pick up Sentient cores as they restore full health, shield and energy. *As with the Battalista, their arms can be removed by shooting them. It's possible to remove both their arms, leaving them unable to attack normally, but still able to use their special attack. *They can still use some attacks and damage the player from within the Grieta. *A Nyx with Asimilar can attack with ease, because the ability renders her immune to damage and procs while simultaneously allowing her to use her weapons. *Be wary when using debuff abilities on this unit as each subsequent use will render them less and less effective. Avoid spamming certain abilities (such as RhinoPisotón) as it will raise their resistance to the debuff even if it is still in effect. ** It is not recommended to use Nekros' Terrify against them, because they can fly and move very quickly, making them difficult to attack while terrified. **Excalibur's Radial Blind, Mirage's Prism, Loki's Irradiated Disarm and Oberon's Castigar and Reckoning does not appear to be affected by this mechanic. **Equinox's Maim ability is still affected, making the Sentients temporarily stunned & buy you more time. *Both types of Sentients are susceptible to Trinity's Vampiro de energía's stagger, during which they will not be able to adapt to damage. needed **Bursting the Sentient down with a heavy damage weapon such as the Tonkor modded with Split chamber at close range while the Sentient is being stunned makes the encounter trivial if you can kill them before the stun ends. **Since you can only have 1 target for Vampiro de energía, it is best to have Enlace activated while you kill one Sentient, to mitigate damage from the other Sentient. **Ensure that your Trinity is not built for low power duration, or your Vampiro de energía and link will not last long enough for the encounter. *Due to their health not having any weakness or resistances to any damage type, weapons modded with full corrosive is most effective, as it will deal bonus damage to their ferrite armor which is weak to corrosive. It will not however, remove any of their armor. *After finishing La guerra interna quest, using the Operador makes the fight much easier as the Void Beam cannot be adapted to and removes all of the damage adaptations the drone gained during the battle. Amps also makes fights against Conculysts significantly easier by providing additional firepower. Historial de actualizaciones *Increased the drop rate of Rare mods on Conculysts. *War’s Hilt and Blade now drop from Conculysts. }} Véase también *Oculista, sentient drones that call in Sentient fighters. *Battalista, a heavy combat sentient fighter. en:Conculyst